Galexia the chao and Shade the hedgehog:oc's unite
by Cooldude1453
Summary: Shade the hedgehog and Galexia the chao in there adventure in the mushroom kingdom. Randomness and crowbars ensured.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I have decided to type up a fanfic also If you want to become part of the fanfic I need some oc the minimum I need is there name, gender, weapons and there personality if you want do add anything else by all means do so post your oc in your reviews or pm me. Now on to the story.

Chaos chronicles chapter 1

The view opens up to shade the hedgehog and galexia the chao preparing to battle to see which is better magic or science

"Begin" Shade announced they started to advance galexia holding her trademark crowbar and chao wand while shade was holding his chaos summoned a pile of trucks but that didn't stop shade as he easily boosted towards galexia but she hit him with her flaming crowbar which sent him back a mile crashing through 20 skyscrapers

"ouch that's going to hurt in the morning."Galexia exclaimed. She waved her chao wand three times to teleport to some rubble shade was in from the crashes through the skyscrapers. She searched the rubble for shade. Finally she found his hand sticking out but instead of his usual white fur it was midnight black. Galexia stepped back a few paces until she saw the hand twitch suddenly the rubble flew of in a explosion out of the rubble hovered shade but he looked different.

Firstly his patterns similar to silvers was blood red instead of blue, his fur had turned black, his pupils where gone and his voice became slightly demonic

"Who are you?" Galexia curiously asked

"I… am midnight shade

"Midnight shade" Galexia blurted trying to stifle a laugh. Midnight shade noticed this and asked

"What?" Galexia couldn't hold it in any more

"Bwahahahahahahahah midnight shade seriously is that the best you could think of hahahahahaha." Galexia wiped a tear from her eye "ohhhh that was hilarious" by this point shade was furious.

"grrr you pesky chao I shall get rid of you once and for all!" suddenly midnight shade summoned a massive portal which started to suck Galexia in. She tried escape from being sucked in but she couldn't. Her final words where

"ahhhhhhhhh." as she got absorbed into the depths of the portal.

Midnight shade laughed in victory but a change of events happened. The portal started to suck in midnight shade. Midnight shade was bewildered but he offered no resistance as I was absorbed into the depths of the portal

Yay chapter complete hope I got it right for a intro was it good was it so bad that It burned your eyes tell me in the reviews also thanks to Galexia for letting me use her oc

Edit:just edited some mistakes i did and separated the block of writing at the beginning hopefully the re post will be succesfull

This is cooldude1453 signing off good bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N sorry guys I haven't had much time on the computers at home so ill have to go back to lunchtime typing

Mario was talking a walk to peaches castle when he spotted a red hedgehog and a creature that he hadn't seen before.

After deciding they where not hostile he took them to peaches castle where he laid the white hedgehog on a bed in a guest room and he put the creature on the wardrobe and left them there.

"Ow what happened?" shade asked himself as he woke up "this isn't the city!" suddenly his memory caught up with him and his eyes became wide "this is bad he shouldn't have escaped?!" shade exclaimed in a panicky tone. After a few seconds of mental prep shade readied himself. Suddenly he raised his hand and plunged it where his heart would be and started pulling out a body (don't ask how this works the laws of physics where broken when sonic could home attack so this works somehow) After a while of painfully removing the body a darker copy of him was standing next to him with a smirk on his mouth. Midnight shade dun dun dun.

"Good to be back my loathsome copy."Midnight shade said breaking the silence

"The feeling isn't mutual" shade replied with the most amount of hate he could muster

"I thought you would considering how close we are"

"Where not close where not the same person"

"That's where you're wrong my copy contrary to what you think I was born from your emotions of hatred and anger over your entire life and to be quite frank you have a lot(its corny we all know that but it works)"

"But you where trapped in the seal my ancestors created 2000 years ago"

"The seal was made to stop other objects from escaping not you though so like I said before we are the same person" At this point shade had so much anger towards Midnight shade that this happened

"You aren't me I'm not that person and i never will be"

Shade eyes and markings glowed as he lost control

"WE . . " He lifted his sword but before he obliterated his copy shade disappeared back into shade and stopped the sword from destroying the castle. The sudden outburst drained shade completely he collapsed just as Mario and peach came in. They rushed to shade and cheeked his pulse. It was still beating but he was unconscious. Again. They gave him a mushroom to keep his energy levels up and laid him back in the bed but that was all they could do for now.

Galexia's pov

(This was after the outburst from shade. How can she sleep through that?)

Galexia still sleeping was dreaming about ways to torture shade.

"Now shade any last words" Galexia asked in a black top with a rabid dark chao on it and black trousers to match. Her halos where red and wings black.

"Yeah in plot holes don't we love them all why did it take you 3 chapters to get sonic colours out?

"ummmm I got… enough said goodbye shade" Galexia pulled a lever and out came a pendulum, a laser and 20 rabid dark chao

"…Are you serious Galexia this is over kill"

"Yeah but this is payback for teleporting me to another dimension shade

Silence

"Shade" Galexia turned around to see only shades shoes "wow that was overkill maybe I should have let him use his powers. Meh

After that dream that was disturbing for even the author to write Galexia woke up to find herself on top of a wardrobe. In her chao form. She pulled out her chao wand and turned herself human or as human as she is. Galexia looked around and saw shade unconscious on a bed. She decided to explore the castle while Shade was unconscious

(1 castle exploration later)

"Wow this place is big I wonder who lives here?" galexia asked herself as she entered the dining hall where Mario was eating one of peach's amazing cakes

"Who are you?" Mario asked curiously

"I am Galexia the chao"

"A chao?"

"Yeah you know those things that fly with tiny wings and can show there emotions with those little balls above there head."

Mario gave a blank stare

"I don't know what you're talking about." Galexia mentally face palmed of course he didn't know what a chao was shade teleported us to another dimension. "So how did you come to the mushroom kingdom" Mario asked

"It's a long story" Galexia replied

"I've got time while your friend is unconscious"

"Yeah I was wondering what happened when I was sleeping"

(2 hours later)

"Wow that's your world" Mario exclaimed

"yep I've also been a show host for a show called potholes don't we love them all"  
"okay,I have had a few jobs in the past I've been a plumber,docter,baseball player, kart racer, and been in the Olympics 3 times

"impressive so what now?"

"Let's check on shade." Mario replied

"Sure." After a quick walk to the guest room they found Shade still sleeping.

"Shall we wake him up?" Mario asked before seeing Galexia take a horn and blow it in Shades ear. Nothing happened! Galexia took her chao wand and flicked it 3 times and spawned evil rabid dark chao and told them to bite Shade. All that did was make Shade move a bit and say" Just 5 more minutes mommy." Galexia decided to try 1 more thing

"Shade there is a new sonic game out."

"omg where!" Shade promptly woke up and saw Galexia wearing a troll mask while Mario was staring in disbelief

"I fell for it again didn't I"

"Yes you did bwahaha you always fall for it"

"Shut up Galexia any way what happened" Shade asked

"I don't know all I saw was you collapsing when I came in the room." Mario replied

"Ok. Well I've got to tell you guys something but first lets have lunch"

"Sure Shade also this is for telling me to shut up" Galexia replied while whacking Shade then teleporting them to the dining hall

A/N yay done sorry for the late posting


	3. Chapter 3

A/N well I finally got libreOffice since Microsoft word wont work for me so hopefully I can get more chapters up easily and quickly

chapter 3

"Wow best lunch I've ever eaten" Shade exclaimed patting his stomach

"No denying that" Galexia replied "any way what did you want to tell us before?"

Oh yeah well remember back in the city when I summoned the portal well that wasn't me that was a evil copy of me like dark sonic in sonic x." Mario gave shade a confused look

"what are you talking about" Mario asked

"oops I wasn't supposed to break the fourth wall! Anyway the evil copy who has dubbed him self midnight Shade was born from my bad emotions and has grown up with me ever since, until now he was trapped in a seal created by my ancestors but now we have to deal with him and how to get back and before you ask no we cant use your chao wand it wont work!"

"OK so what now? Wait I have an idea!" Galexia smiled a mischievous smile

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shade and Mario cried in unison. Galexia waved her chao wand and bowser appeared outside of the castle in a giant airship with his kids in smaller ones suddenly a giant hand appeared out of bowser's ship. It picked up Galexia, Shade and Mario and chucked them far away into an acorn tree.

"Galexia are you Insane?!" Shade screamed at Galexia

"No bored and insane." Mario and Shade sweat dropped

"Seriously! You have got to be kidding me why I should kill you right now give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Shade bickered. Galexia raised her crowbar "good enough for me! Hey where's Mario?" They both looked around "Well he's gone so now what?"

"We have to options either find Mario or battle each other again!"

"Ill flip a coin to decide." The author said

(one coin flip later)

"your finding Mario guys."

"Awwww but I wanted to obliterate Shade!"

"Hey!"

"Tough Galexia." The author replied with a smirk

"Ill show you though!" Galexia replied with fire in her eyes

"This cant be good." Shade pointed out

Author vs Galexia...fight

The author materialized in front of Galexia

"Prepare to get owned Galexia."

"In your dreams author" The author decided to make the first move

"Chaos Shockwave." A wave of chaos energy shot out from every side of the author which Galexia blocked "The force is strong in you Galexia"

"Wow that's a lame reference." Galexia said blocking the chaos shock wave and running to attack with her crowbar. She went for the hit and got electrocuted "What the"

"He's the author he is controlling your actions!"

"Thanks captain obvious."

"Hey we done I need to get the plot moving here!" The author shouted impatiently

"Yeah Galexia this is pointless lets go"

"No I'm going to beat this author." The author who was very impatient at this point snapped his fingers wiping Galexia's Memory

"Yay for author powers" The author said

"Do author's even have powers." Shade asked

"Depends if the author wants to also Galexia will be fine just a bit dazed. Oh before I forget, here." The author threw a chaos emerald and a rainbow coloured emerald

"What's this?" Shade asked pointing to the rainbow coloured emerald

"a super emerald."

"a super emerald how do I use that?"

"you can figure it out also don't let Galexia touch it lets just say something bad will happen." Shade and the author shuddered at the thought of that "well see you later Shade." Then the author dissipated into thin air

"ah what happened" Galexia asked

"you bickered with the author fought him then got your memory wiped."

"Hmm okay wait a sec, IM GOING TO KILL THIS AUTHOR." Galexia shouted

"lets just find Mario."

"Fine." Galexia grunted

(1 Mario finding trip later)

"There he is fighting bowser!" Galexia pointed out

"shall we help him?" Shade asked

"nah."

"okey."

(5 minutes later)

"Hero chao are better!"

"No dark chao!"

"Hero."

"Dark."

"Hero."

"you say that because you are one."

"you want to say that to my crowbar!"

"no not really also stop with the crowbar threats."

"Make me."

"Sure" Shade gripped his sword and sliced the crowbar in half.

"You...You wrecked my crowbar. Now you will pay." Galexia exclaimed with fire in her eyes then turned Shade into a chao

"Oh look Mario is done." Shade exclaimed. They walked to Mario

"hey Mario what's up?" Galexia asked

"I just fought bowser also why is there what looks like a chao next to you and where is Shade?

"I turned Shade into a chao for breaking my crowbar." Suddenly a white flash appeared and Shade was a hedgehog again "How did you do that?"

Galexia asked fairly stunned

"Time is my power Didn't I tell you that?" Shade replied

"NO!"

"Well you know now."

"So what now?"Galexia asked

"Your never satisfied are you?" Mario asked

"Nope."

"Guys I found a chaos emerald!" Shade pointed out randomly

"The author gave it to me."

"don't mention the author to me I still hate him."

"Hey!" The author exclaimed

"Any way what are the chaos emeralds doing here?" Galexia asked

"I think I have an idea, If we got teleported via portal from midnight Shade then every item/character must have teleported to this universe in the positions they are in the sonic universe. so that means that sonic will be here in 3.2.1 now." A blue blur ran past and moon walked back

"Hey guys what's up and why am I in the Mario universe?"

"Sonic you know these guys?"

"Oh hey Mario I know Galexia but not the hedgehog that looks like a recolour of silver."

"Look the author is not that original and my name is Shade the hedgehog."

"Shade the hedgehog okey so why are we here again?"

"Ill explain." Galexia offered

(1 explanation later)

"So we are here because the author can't think of anything else."

"Yep."Shade replied "So want to Find everyone else?"

"Sure."

World 1.2.3 Galexia and Mario

World 4.5.6 Shade and Sonic

Lets go to Galexia and Mario first

"So what do you want to talk about?" Galexia asked as they entered world 1

"Yeah is 1 of Sonic's friends a fox with two tails?"

"Yeah why do you oh... Hi Tails what's up" Tails looked up

"Oh hey Galexia I'm just trying to figure out why I'm in the Mario universe."

"I'll explain later but first we have to find everyone else" (after finding everyone else they met up in peaches castle where Sonic and Shade found Shadow, Knuckles and Amy "Ok we are all here now what?"

"You know what since I can't think of anything else for this chapter I'm going to make an appearance with Skyrimplus123" The author shouted in a weird voice because he was ill. Two boys appeared in front of the heroes. One was wearing a hoodie, baggy trousers and a t-shirt saying "I'm not trying to be difficult I'm good at it."

The other boy was wearing a jumper and brown jeans and was reading a book

"Hey Shade." Cooldude exclaimed

"Hey Cooldude." Shade replied

"Cooldude you have a random mind." Skyrimplus123 pointed out

"I know!"

"Wait one sec you guys are authors?" Galexia asked shocked that the person in the hoodie was controlling the story

"Yeah why do you ask."

"Your a teenager/kid and your writing a fanfic."

"Yes we get it now stop insulting us."

"Make me!"

"Something bad is going to happen to here right?" Sonic asked Shade

"Yep."

"She going to die?"

"No"

"Went to bet how long she's there."

"sure." Shade handed Sonic 100 rings

(Back to the actual scene)

"Chaos control!" Then teleported Galexia to a room filled with laser, turrets, a billion test chambers and a crazy robot named Glados "well she wont be back for another hour!" Skyrimplus123's watch beeped

"Well looks like our times up will see you later guys." Then the authors dissipated into thin air

"Well...who wants Cake" Mario asked

"Me!" The heroes exclaimed

A/N lol the last line well hope you guys enjoy the chapter check my profile for updates and review it helps a ton I almost passed out in shock from Galexia reviewing so R&R please btw if you got the reference to portal 2 then have a oxygen pie

Edit: After fixing some stuff I've just remembered I have met the deadline for the first time if it goes well you guys will get chapters every week its hard for me to get it out but I just want people to enjoy my fanfic so i guess its worth it.  
This is cooldude1453 signing off bye


End file.
